Be Sollux
by Riripou
Summary: Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora are in the middle of a war. They are separated from their joint friend, Feferi, so have to work together to find her. But then disaster strikes, and true feelings are revealed. EriSol, Sadstuck, One-shot


**Hi guys! I have a Humanstuck EriSol oneshot here! I love EriSol. I'm really sorry about not updating my Harry-is-Kakashi's son because I've had some massive writers block. I'm so sorry and I'll get on that ASAP. But this is just a Sadstuck One-shot that just came into my head. I hope you enjoy :p**

==Be Sollux

You blinked. Where is Eridan? Beginning to panic slightly, you whirl around and give a small sigh of relief when you see Eridan, perfectly fine, a few meters behind you. Eridan notices your panic, and grins mockingly. "W-Worried about me, Sol?" You roll your eyes. Even though you were, you weren't going to admit that to him. Especially since you have a crush on him. "Don't be thtupid, ED. Ath if." You say, silently cursing your lisp. "I wath worried about thtaying alone. Ith a war thone here, I'd rather have thomeone with me, even if it is you. Bethides, Fef would kill me if anything happened to you."  
He seems to open his mouth, ready to reply, when the sound of a gunshot rings out, loudly and clearly.  
It takes a few seconds for you to take in the scene happening before your very eyes, and you let out a wounded cry, even though your not the one wounded.  
In front of you stands Eridan Ampora, the big asshole and your crush, swaying, eyes glazed over in pain and shock. Blood seeps out of a wound from his chest and the corner of his mouth. Time seems to slow down as your eyes meet, both horrified, and then time swings back to a start. Eridan hits the ground with a giant resounding 'THUD', and you run over, tears already escaping the corner of your eyes. You fire blindly with your gun, hoping, no, /praying/, for a hit. You hear another thud, signaling that at least one has made its mark but you don't pay any attention as you run to Eridan's side.  
He clutches his chest in horror and looks up at you. When he sees your tear-streaks down your face he gives a weak chuckle, reaching for your hand. "...So... You... Can... Cry" He chokes.  
You let out an escaped sob and drop your gun, and fall to your knees. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" You scream, tears now constant and blurring your vision. "No... You'll be fine! Yes, fine! I'll get you patched up and you'll be okay and..." Even as you say it you know its no use. He is already dying.  
Eridan knows it too. He gives you a sad smile, then coughs, blood spurting from his mouth. "...Sol... There's... Somethin'..." He coughs again, but seems determined to carry on, "I... Need to tell... You.." You grab his hand, yours shaking, and nod at him, not trusting your voice.  
He takes a breath. "I'm sorry, Sol... And I just... W-Wanted to say..." He seems to stop nervously before carrying on, "I... Lov-veyou" He says the last bit so fast you don't hear it at first. When you do your world stops. "What?" He shrinks back, disappointed. "S-sorry, Sol" he whispers sadly.  
You shake your head vigorously. "No, no its not that! Its just..." He looks up at you, wiping the blood from his mouth. Then you finally say what you've been meaning to say for what feels like forever. "I love you too!" You blurt out.  
He looks at you in shock, then smiles, his own tears rushing down his face now. He squeezes your hand lightly then says, "Thank... You... For... Loving someone...like me.." He closes his eyes, content.  
Panic settles in your chest. "No! Eridan!" You scream. His eyes flicker open. "Sorry Sol. I... Guess... This is... Goodbye." You breathe in a panicked breath and hug him tightly. You hear a little noise that Eridan makes, then he starts to run his hand through your hair. You strain to hear what he's saying now. "Please... Tell... Fef." You nod. Of couse you will. He continues. "... Can... You...  
...Can you... Sing..."  
He says, slightly embarrassed. You realise he must have overheard your singing in the boys changing rooms before. You don't have time to feel embarrassed, and nod, slowly releasing him. It takes you two clearing of the throats to be able to start. You decide to sing a lullaby, one your mother sung to you. It was the last song she ever sang, as she was found dead the next morning. You think she knew she was going to die.

"Goodnight, my angel,  
And sleep well tonight.  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day"

You don't lisp when you sing, which is one reason why you do sing alot. Eridan looks up at you and smiles. He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. You carefully watch the small rise and fall of his chest.

"I promised I would never leave you,  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away"

Eridan takes in a small, awed breath, presumably at your singing, and you can't help but feel proud.

"Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me,  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me"

You sob, the verse tugging at your heartstrings, reminding you of your mother and the fact Eridan was dying right now. You lie down next to Eridan, still holding his hand.

"Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me"

You grip his hand harder, knowing he will never get the chance.

"Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be..."

You loose it at that, sobbing full on, into Eridan's shirt. You don't care about the blood because, god damn it, Eridan's /there/ and he's alive but he's dying and you can't do anything to help.  
He's barely breathing now. He has his own tears in his eyes, but they remain unshed. He coughs again and speaks. "...So... Sol..." Another cough and now there's blood in your hair and your straining to hear his whisper of a voice. "I guess... You... /W-Were/ w-worried... About... Me..." Then he gives you one last sad smile and his eyes gloss over and his breathing comes to a halt.  
You lie there in disbelief that Eridan's gone and he's not coming back and he just admitted his love and he's gone and he liked your singing and he made a joke with his last breath which is so like him and he's gone and he's gone and he's GONE!  
You scream and pound the floor, eyes blurred and tears hitting and sinking into the ground. "Why?" You whisper to the heavens. "WHY?!" you repeat, this time louder. "WHY, WHY WHY WHY WHY?" You sob, taking your anger out on the floor. You're all alone now and Eridan's dead.  
Eridan's dead.  
A sentence you'd never think to hear. And now you have and you realise how stupid you where to act like an asshole and not enjoy the time you had with him and not admit your feelings sooner. Because now its too late and he's gone and so has his stupid way of dressing, his stupid cape, his stupid streak of purple in his hair, his stupid walk and stupid stutter. And now you realise you're the stupid one.  
And you'll never hear that stupid stutter again.  
And you can't bear the thought


End file.
